A Sky Full Of Stars
by aracelymercerchandler
Summary: Severus Snape has finally fallen in love after many years of loneliness and darkness. The catch is, she's a seventh year Gryffindor and a strong-willed friend of the Golden Trio. Desperate to make her his, Severus pursues the classy and extremely restricted Aracely on unfamiliar ground where love is concerned. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was seated in the Great Hall eating dinner with Harry, Hermione and Ron when a 7th year Slytherin prefect approached me. He was tall and wiry with a look of disgust plastered upon his face. "Professor Snape would like you to join him in his office, Clara Branson." I shot him a glare. "He can wait until I'm finished with dinner." I snapped. The prefect reached out to grab my cloak but I swatted his hand away. "No wonder everyone hates Slytherin. You assholes are all the same, just like your beloved head of house, a slimy, greasy git." Ron snorted loudly, nearly spewing his pumpkin juice out of his mouth. Harry and Hermione gawked at us in disbelief.

A loud, deep sigh interrupted the stunned silence in the Great Hall. "Miss Branson, unless you are otherwise committed, I must request that you join me in my office." I spun around, a dire sensation washing over me at the sound of an all too familiar silky voice. Severus Snape loomed over me, his long, black robes draping elegantly where he stood and his black eyes boring into my brown, as if peering into my soul. "She is otherwise committed, Snape. Why don't you slither away back to your potions classroom?" Harry piped up, glowering hatefully at Severus. Severus whirled away from me and nailed his cutting glare on Harry next. "I would take extra care, Mr. Potter. Perhaps a few weeks of detention with me will persuade you to keep your tongue at bay?" He raised an eyebrow.

Severus turned back to me and sighed dramatically. "I simply must speak with you in my office, Miss Branson. It is of crucial significance. Do you understand?" His gaze softened and he locked his beseeching orbs on to mine. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Ok, sir." Ron eyed me in annoyance. "Clara! You're not actually going with him, are you? He's a creepy git, just like you said." I stood up and sighed. "Apparently I have no choice. He's come all the way from the dungeons to fetch me."

Harry stood up too. "Everyone knows that you're just here to give her a detention because she's in Gryffindor. You're such a overgrown bat, Snape. My godfather Sirius was right about you. You are a loser, Snivellus." Hermione gasped, shocked. "Harry!" Hermione tried to pull Harry back down but Severus grabbed his cloak roughly, jerking him forward. "You would do well to remember what I told you about your godfather and your father, Mr. Potter. Your Occlumency lessons were a disaster because of your poisonous mouth and you inherited much of your behavior from him. Your father was a swine, an ungrateful, selfish, arrogant cur and you best not forget that!" With that, Severus shoved Harry down forcibly, nearly knocking him out of his seat. A few gasps of dismay rang out as Severus looked at me dejectedly and sighed, quickly turning and storming out of the Great Hall, his long robes dropping behind him splendidly.

I cast a concerned glance back at Harry and the others before scrambling out after Severus. I caught up with him as he was retreating down the staircase to the dungeons. "Sir! Sir, wait!" I shouted, jogging up to meet him. Severus turned and fixed me with a pensive gaze. He sighed. "You are still coming after that infernal mockery of me, Miss Branson?" I nodded slowly. "I'm terribly sorry, professor. I don't know why Harry would say such awful things. It's not like him. He was just defending me."

Severus drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm his flared temper. "Very well. I have much to discuss with you. I did not intend to be met with Potter and his band of miscreants ruining things, as always." He led me to his office and and plummeted at his desk, rubbing his temples and sighing. "Have a seat, Miss Branson." I frowned but sat across from him. Severus gazed at me intensely for a few moments before letting another distressing sigh escape his lungs.

"What's wrong, professor?" I asked carefully, my eyes darting delicately into his pools of black. He recomposed himself, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm about to tell you something extremely unnatural of me." Severus sighed. "I have been watching over you since you first arrived at Hogwarts. The headmaster asked me to keep an eye on you, specifically. I'm afraid I may have become too attached to you." He stood up, towering over me. "Clara, I...I believe I may be in love with you."

I smiled, laughing loudly. "You of all people, in love with me?" Severus glared at me darkly. "Do you find this amusing? I just poured my heart out to you. It is certainly not something I am accustomed to." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I should've known. You are one of Potter's friends. He's just like his father. Why wouldn't you be the same as his mother?" My head was spinning. "Excuse me, sir. You're the one who practically made me come down here. Can you at least explain to me what is really going on?"

He let out a breath. "I brought you here to have dinner with me in my private quarters. I didn't plan on the evening unfolding the way it did. I apologize if the clarification of my emotions toward you is not up to par." Severus crossed the room in a flurry of black and opened the door adjoining his quarters. He shot me a questioning look and disappeared into the room. I abruptly followed him, unsure of what other strange events were in store for the night.

Severus was seated at a circular table with red roses in a vase at the center and delicious foods of all kinds. He scrutinized me as I made my way over and sat opposite him. I pulled out my compact case, which had a mirror and held small personal items. I opened the case, revealing cigarettes as well. "Do you mind, professor?" He shook his head. "Do as you wish." Severus flicked a match and lit my cigarette. I blew the smoke out, after a few long draws. "I haven't been very kind to you, sir. I don't deserve your proclamation of love."

Severus sighed. "I heard what you said, Clara. I was standing behind you when you said it. It doesn't matter anymore. You didn't know I was going to do all of this. Please call me Severus." I blew out a ring of smoke, causing Severus to cough harshly. "I'm flattered. You really shouldn't be doing this after what I said." Severus coughed again, waving the smoke away, his lungs burning from the small puffs he accidentally inhaled. "Are you ok?" I put the cigarette out, glancing at him anxiously. He coughed thoroughly, until the smoke diminished from his lungs.

"Severus...are you ok?" I shot him another concerned look. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs and gazed at me thoughtfully. "I'm fine. Thank you." I shrugged. "I thought-" I started but he cut me off. Severus sighed heavily, as if releasing ballast from his lungs. "I don't care about the past, Clara. I'm sure you are remorseful after treating me coldly in the past. I am...remorseful as well for the same. I forgive you." I nodded slowly and finished eating my dinner. Severus pulled out a fine box of chocolates, handing them to me. "These are for you."

I shook my head, furious at myself for letting him do this. "I can't take anymore, Severus. You've been so generous to me, and all I've done is talk about you behind your back and fill your lungs with smoke. I feel really awful." Severus sighed. "I love you, Clara. I've already told you to forget about everything you've done." I smiled thinly. "I love you, Severus." He stood up and held out his hand for me, smiling rarely. I rose and clasped his hand in mine, as we sat on his bed. Severus quickly undressed, and I did also.

He pinned me down to his bed with a smile as he whispered softly. "I'm going to leave you screaming my name." Severus entered me gently, and pumped me relentlessly. Finally we hit rock bottom and he gasped, shooting his fluid into me, my walls shaking. Severus tensed, and I massaged his back muscles soothingly. We screamed out in pleasure as we climaxed with an amazing orgasm. Severus let out a sigh of relief.

I took his cock fully into my mouth grazing it with my teeth and moving my tongue back and forth between his cock in my mouth. Severus shot his cum in my mouth and I swallowed hard, licking the remainder of cum off of my lips. He smiled at me before locking his lips with mine and sticking his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues intertwined and we made out for several minutes. Severus sighed as we broke off. "I love you, Clara." I smiled. "I love you, Severus." He held me close as I listened to his steady breathing, the oxygen pirouetting deep in his lungs. "Dream sweet dreams, Clara." Severus whispered in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
